Sk8er Boi
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: Short oneshot based on Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavige. Troyella! Better summary inside.


**Summary: A short oneshot based off of Avril Lavigne's, "Sk8er Boi". Troyella! Troy likes Sharpay, Sharpay like Troy. But, a usual, she doesn't want her rep to be ruined and, hey, her friends don't give a crap about him, so why should she tell them? Five years later, he's a the most popular guy in school. There's just one problem, he's got a girlfriend. Who will get the boy? Sk8er Boi, without the baby and the rock star.**

Troy Bolton was the punk of the school. Sharpay Evans was the stuck up dancer. Boy meets girl, what else do I have to say? He liked her…a lot. She'd never tell anyone, but she like him too.

"Eww, looky, it's Bolton," Alice Stoner seethed.

"Do you see what he's wearing today?" Charlotte Doyle giggled.

"He looks like an elephant…"Gavin Reynolds laughed.

"Totally," Sharpay Evans agreed. Lie. Ouch that hurt. She hated lying to her friends about him but they couldn't know that she liked him. Do you know how bad that would ruin her rep?

Troy winked at Sharpay and she almost blushed. "Eww, did he seriously just look at you?" Charlotte asked, repulsed.

"I know, eww," She lied. He turned around and shook his head. Omg, he had heard her….She had just gotten herself in deep shit.

(**AFTER SCHOOL):**

"Hey, Sharpay, me and some of my friends are going to the alley's tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come," Troy smiled.

"Ye-" She cut herself off. Charlotte gave her a weird look. God, she'd almost said yes! "No, sorry, I have plans. Ryan's birthday party," she lied. _God, yes! Get Charlotte away so I can say yes!_

"It's not his birthday. You guys were born on the same day. February 29th**(IDK That's my b-day, so I just did it)**."

"Uh, yeah, but he didn't have a party, yet…" Sharpay lied again.

"Yeah, he did. I went to it. You know, uh, never mind." Troy turned away. "See ya."

"He is so not good enough for you," Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Sharpay giggled. She pulled out her mirror and checked herself out. Blonde hair, side swept bangs, brown eyes, oval face, flawless. Beautiful.

(**FIVE YEARS L8ER):**

Sharpay pushed her way through the crowded hallway. Oh, there was Troy. What she didn't understand was why he still hadn't asked her out, yet. He was popular now, in her league, so why hadn't he? She walked down the hall and saw Troy had his new best friend, Gabriella Montez--beautiful Filipina nerd, with brown curly hair just past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, long black eyelashes, a perfect face shape, and she had an amazing singing voice in tow. Lots of people thought they saw a spark between the two, but Sharpay thought otherwise. Boy, was she wrong.

She watched enviously as Gabriella giggled at something Troy had said. "What's so funny?" She demanded, trying to keep cool.

"Oh, hey, Sharpay," Gabriella waved at her. _I will not be fooled by your innocent act, chica._

"What's so funny?" Sharpay repeated.

"Oh, Troy just said-"

"I was not speaking to you. Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I said that that guy over there--I love you shoes." Troy lied. That guy over there, he realized, was her brother. He couldn't say that to her about her own brother.

"Oh, really?" Sharpay asked, taken aback.

"Yes, where did you get them?" Troy asked, grinning like a crazy person at Gabriella, who was trying desperately to suppress her giggles.

"My daddy got them for me when he went to Italy on a cruise ship with his partner." Sharpay replied.

"Really?" Troy asked, nodding, and trying not to laugh.

"Uh huh," Sharpay nodded, eagerly. "I have like eight pairs of them in this very color."

"Wow," Gabriella giggled. "I gotta get to class. Bye, Sharpay." She waved and turned to Troy.

"Bye, babe," Troy said, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Sharpay's jaw dropped. _Oh, no you didn't._

Sharpay went stomping off after Gabriella. "So are you two together now?" She demanded in a harsh tone.

"Uh, yeah." Gabriella said, facing Sharpay.

"That's great," Sharpay said bitterly.

"I know, right? Um, I've gotta go. Gonna be late for class."

"Fine, but this convo is not over. Talk to me at lunch." _Oh, it is far from over, honey._

"Okay, tootles." Gabriella pranced off to her chem class.

**[LUNCH:]**

Sharpay pulled Gabriella away from her geek/jock table where Taylor McKessie(Gabriella's bff), Chad Danforth(Troy's best bud), Zeke Baylor(who had a crush on Sharpay), Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielson(the piano player and school's music composer), and Troy and Gabriella themselves. "So, more about this Troy thing? When did you guys start dating?"

"Over Christmas break, a few weeks ago." Gabriella replied, utterly confused.

"Who asked who?" Sharpay asked in a demanding tone.

"Troy asked me…" Gabriella drifted off, remembering that faithful day.

"Snap out of it! When did you guys first kiss?"

"How is this any of your business?" Gabriella questioned.

"It just is! I mean, I'm just curious." Sharpay recovered.

Gabriella sighed. "Look, Sharpay-"

"Don't you 'look Sharpay' me. Troy is mine and has been since the day he asked me out."

"No, because _you _didn't say yes. _I _did," Gabriella said, simply and walked back to her table, where Troy was waiting.

"UGH!" Sharpay groaned in frustration. "Montez, I will see you after school and we will settle this once and for all."

**[AFTER SCHOOL:]**

"Oh, Montez?" Sharpay called across the campus. Gabriella sighed and let go of Troy's hand.

"What, Sharpay?" She asked, walking over. "Wait, if you're just going to lecture me about how Troy's yours, I'm just going to go."

"But, Troy is mine," Sharpay protested.

"Sorry, girl, but you missed out. He's _mine _now and we are more than just best friends. This is going to be how your little tale ends. I'm sorry that you couldn't see the man that Troy could be. I saw him for him. He's Troy and I'm Gabriella, what more can I say? We are in love and there's _nothing _you can do about _that._


End file.
